bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Sajin Komamura vs. Bambietta Basterbine
|image = |conflict=Quincy Blood War |date =June 18th |place =Wandenreich City / Seireitei, Soul Society |result =Sajin Komamura is victorious. |side1 =*Captain Sajin Komamura |side2 =*Sternritter "E" Bambietta Basterbine |forces1 =*Zanpakutō (Bankai) *Zanjutsu *Shunpo |forces2 =*Quincy: Vollständig *The Explode |casual1 =*Komamura is uninjured, but transforms into a wolf. |casual2 =*Bambietta is grievously injured. }} is a fight which takes place during the Quincy Blood War. It focuses upon the second conflict between 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura and Sternritter "E" Bambietta Basterbine. Prelude After seeing Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō leave her Medallion, Bambietta blows up the upper story of a building behind her and wonders why the Sternritter are getting so worked up about losing something which did not belong to them in the first place. Stating the Sternritter are sissies, Bambietta notes Komamura is not in the Seireitei and says she did not notice this until Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō left her.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, pages 4-7 Stating Komamura should have let her know he was leaving, Bambietta asks Candice Catnipp, Meninas McAllon, Giselle Gewelle, and Liltotto Lamperd if they are listening to her and turns around, only to see no one is standing behind her. Wondering why no one is here, Bambietta proclaims she now looks like someone who talks to themselves and says Liltotto is the one who said the five of them should stick together for this mission. Expressing anger, Bambietta tells the girls to come out as energy surges around her in an expanding dome and destroys the area around Bambietta.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, pages 7-8 Stating she will be happy to remind them if they have forgotten what she does to subordinates who make her mad, Bambietta proclaims she will flatten the entire area and find them herself. Telling her to stop, Komamura lands in front of her while wearing new armor. Saying she did not expect Komamura to get here so quickly, Bambietta asks him why he is wearing new armor, prompting Komamura to state it was given to him. Saying she understands, Bambietta states heroes are supposed to show up late and says it would have been much more exciting if Komamura had showed up after she had leveled more of the Seireitei. Asking Bambietta if this is so, 5th Division Captain Shinji Hirako appears on a destroyed wall behind her and states they are not cut out for being heroes in this case.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, pages 9-11 .]] As Shinji says he is not the type to patiently wait around until the Seireitei is in ruins, Bambietta begins to ask him who he is before expressing shock. As his image begins to swirl around, Shinji asks Bambietta if she is feeling all right as Bambietta wonders what is going on. Stating the name of his Zanpakutō is '''Sakanade, Shinji explains how it reverses the direction of everything his opponent sees and says it is not something which can easily be adjusted to before revealing he has been practicing to make his opponents hear his words backwards as well. As Bambietta begins to state this will not stop her from defeating him, Shinji appears behind her and says it is no use before stating Bambietta will have to forgive him for cutting her down because he does not like attacking girls. As Shinji expresses confusion, Bambietta activates Quincy: Vollständig and reveals the Sternritter could not use this ability while they possessed a Shinigami's Bankai before proclaiming the Shinigami will regret ever seeking to get their Bankai back.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, pages 11-16 As the pillar of light around Bambietta shatters, Shinji wonders what this is before being hit by an explosion as Komamura expresses surprise.Bleach manga; Chapter 555, pages 14-15 Battle Flying back, Shinji lands and is engulfed by another explosion. Saying it does not matter if everything is reversed, Bambietta proclaims she will simply blow up everything around her with The Explode if she cannot understand where anything is. As Bambietta fires several Reishi spheres from her wings, the area below her is engulfed by several explosions. When the smoke clears to reveal Komamura protecting Shinji, Bambietta smiles. Calling out to Shinji, 5th Division Lieutenant Momo Hinamori leaps into the air behind Bambietta. As Bambietta asks her whose lieutenant she is, Momo attempts to attack her as a crazed grin appears on Bambietta's face.Bleach manga; Chapter 556, pages 1-5 Leaping into the air, Komamura grabs Momo as two Reishi spheres travel past Momo's head and explode above them. Telling Momo she is too impulsive, Komamura states Momo cannot offset Bambietta's explosions with those of Tobiume before saying Momo cannot defend herself without a shield or some sort of armor. When Bambietta asks him if he is implying his armor is enough to protect him, Komamura slashes at her as Bambietta moves away. When Bambietta fires two more Reishi spheres at him, Komamura notes he must avoid being hit by them before realizing there is a very small delay between the moment of impact and the actual explosion. Noting his armor should be able to withstand the explosion, Komamura realizes his brute strength should allow him to repel the explosion and raises his arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 556, pages 6-7 As Komamura realizes something, the Reishi spheres hit his gauntlet and create a large explosion. As the smoke clears to reveal Komamura's gauntlet has been destroyed, Bambietta admits she did not predict this and notes Komamura moved his head out of the way at the last second because he realized something was wrong when the Reishi spheres hit him. Stating she is impressed by his animal instincts, Bambietta says Komamura must have realized her explosions cannot be stopped before revealing she creates bombs by infusing objects with her Reishi instead of simply firing bombs. As Momo expresses disbelief, Bambietta flies higher up and fires more Reishi spheres. Moving in front of Momo, Komamura tells her to stay behind him as a massive explosion occurs. Stating this probably was not enough to kill Komamura, Bambietta says it is time to see what is under Komamura's mask before expressing confusion when the smoke clears to reveal Komamura has become a human. As Bambietta states this is not the dog whom she remembers, Komamura recalls how his great-grandfather taught him the Humanization Technique before activating Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō Dangai Jōe.Bleach manga; Chapter 556, pages 8-17 As rubble from the destroyed building below her crashes to the ground, Bambietta wonders what Komamura has summoned before expressing surprise upon seeing Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō preparing to attack her. As Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō slams its sword into a building, Bambietta flies away and states she is surprised to see there is not a wolf under the armor of Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. Wondering if there is a wolf under the face of Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, Bambietta sends a Reishi sphere at it, only for Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō to block it with its hand. As Bambietta expresses surprise, the resulting explosion is sucked into the hand of Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō as Bambietta wonders what is going on.Bleach manga; Chapter 557, pages 1-6 Saying Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō is an armored Bankai which had life infused into it, Komamura reveals Dangai Jōe casts aside this armor and leaves only Reiatsu and power. As Komamura proclaims Bambietta's techniques cannot defeat him, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō slams its hand into another building as Bambietta dodges it. Stating she does not understand, Bambietta says Komamura baring his Reiatsu means his weaknesses are completely exposed and fires a barrage of Reishi spheres. As Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō blocks the Reishi spheres with its forearm, Komamura notes Bambietta does not understand before stating an object exploding is only fearful if the object has life within it.Bleach manga; Chapter 557, pages 7-9 When Bambietta wonders what he is saying, Komamura reveals the life of Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō lies within its armor before stating Dangai Jōe is the form of Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō after it has cast its life away. Ripping off her burnt mantle, Bambietta demands to know what Komamura is talking about and says a Bankai does not possess a life of its own before pointing out how she possessed Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō up until a few minutes ago. Pointing out how Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō is linked to its possessor, Bambietta states Komamura will not be fine if his Bankai is destroyed before firing a barrage of Reishi spheres at Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, whose chest is engulfed by explosions. When an explosion occurs on Komamura's chest, Bambietta asks him how it feels before expressing shock when the smoke clears to reveal a hole in Komamura's chest where his heart would normally be.Bleach manga; Chapter 557, pages 9-12 When a stunned Bambietta asks him what is going on, Komamura says his physical body is just an empty shell for defeating the Wandenreich. Stating the Humanization Technique of his clan allows them to obtain immortal bodies by giving up their hearts, Komamura reveals he will not die as long as he is in his human form. Expressing shock, Bambietta flies higher into the air, only for Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō to leap after her. Expressing disbelief at Komamura throwing his life away, Bambietta says Komamura will die if he loses and states he should be fighting to prevent this from happening before saying that winning is meaningless if one throws their life away in battle. As several explosions occur across the body of Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, Komamura states he put his life on the line rather than throw it away and says there is no reason for him to not stake his life on the battle which Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto gave his life for. As Komamura proclaims the decision to set his life aside was made the moment he stepped into this battle, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō slashes at Bambietta as an explosion occurs around her.Bleach manga; Chapter 557, pages 12-17 Aftermath Realizing the force of Komamura's attack has forced her own bombs into her body, Bambietta is engulfed in a large explosion and falls from the sky before crashing into a building below. Landing on the ground, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō falls to its knees and crumbles behind Komamura, who falls to his knees as well and pants heavily. Asking his Humanization Technique to not let his heart give out now, Komamura proclaims he shall make it to the Wandenreich's castle and defeat Yhwach. Stumbling forward, Komamura falls to his knees once more and expresses shock upon seeing his arm turn into that of a wolf. When his ear and cheek become that of a wolf, Komamura realizes what is happening as his clothes rip apart. As his Zanpakutō clatters to the ground, Komamura lays next to it as a wolf and wonders if this is the price he must pay for exchanging his soul for vengeance.Bleach manga; Chapter 558, pages 4-15 Wondering if this is the cost of sacrificing his soul as a member of the Gotei 13, Komamura wonders if this is the punishment for not heeding the advice which he gave to Kaname Tōsen. Landing next to him, 7th Division Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba hoists Komamura onto his shoulders and states Komamura is not wrong for wanting revenge. Saying they will take the fight to the Wandenreich, Iba states they will mercilessly beat Yhwach for Yamamoto. Elsewhere, a badly burned Bambietta lies among the rubble and expresses disbelief at having lost to a Shinigami before saying she will never forget this. As Candice, Liltotto, Giselle, and Meninas approach and stand over her, Giselle states they will take care of Bambietta and says things are not as exciting without her around as Bambietta begs her to not do this.Bleach manga; Chapter 558, pages 15-19 References Navigation Category:Fights